I Can Save The World
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: Right before the day of black sun, Aang is worried that he won't succeed. He has doubt clouding his mind. Until a certain water-tribe girl opens his mind to a reason hidden within him. Based on the song Save The World by Bon Jovi.


I Could Save The World

**This is a short simple love story about Aang and Katara that I came up with. It Taking place just before the day of black sun. It's based off of Bon Jovi's song Save the World. I changed the first verse however to make it make more sense to Avatar: The Last Airbender. But other then that the lyrics match perfectly. Enjoy!**

Aang paced up and down the coastline. The time to fight the firelord was near, and he only had one shot. Sweat began to run down his cheeks, and questions poured into his mind. "What if I fail?" He thought. The world will be destroyed. "What if someone close to me is killed?" "What will I do then?" As these questions delved deeper into him, doubt began to set in. He fell against a rock nearby and put his hand on his head. "I can't do it" he muttered softly.

_I never finished training  
I don't have a mastery  
Let's say I went to night school  
I learned all I know on the streets  
I wasn't born a rich man  
I ain't got no pedigree  
The sweat on this old collar  
That's my Ph.D.]_

He then looked up at the sky. It was clear and bright blue. A feeling that should send joy to one's heart, however, as long as the war went on it remained impossible.

Aang looked to the other side of the beach and saw Katara practicing her waterbending, for the upcoming battle.

She truly had become a master and Aang couldn't ask for a better teacher. She moved so gracefully with the waves, but when it was time to fight, she did so like a platypus-bear defending her child. And it was at this thought, which brought more feelings of Katara to Aang.

How she believed in him all the time. How she was always there if he needed help and guided him when he was confused. But most importantly he thought of how much he loved her.

_It comes down to this  
I wouldn't exist  
Without you it ain't worth the grind  
I'd fight for one kiss  
On a night like this  
You make me feel I could fly, like_

[Chorus:]  
I could save the world  
Since the night your love saved me  
Maybe I can't save the world  
But as long as you believe  
Maybe I could save the world

As the time went by Aang started to slowly get more confident, but was still unsure whether he was ready to face the firelord or not. Then when he was distracted by his thoughts, Katara walked up to him.

Hi, Aang she said in a happy tone. Aang quickly came out of his world and stood up to meet her pretty blue eyes. As he gazed into them, he could feel the love for her burning inside him even more.

"We've been through so much together Aang, and I wanted to let you know that you were the one who always gave me hope. The one who never made me lose faith and that this war would someday end. I think I was blessed the day I found you."

These words were truly special, and to be taken to heart strongly. Aang blushed. And his confidence began to raise more.

_I got to confess  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
And sometimes I step out of line  
Like this old tattoo  
I ain't shiny or new  
With you by my side nothing matters_

_I can save the world  
Since the night your love saved me  
Maybe I can't save the world  
But as long as you believe  
Maybe I can save the world_

"I've always believed I was blessed when I met you" Aang said. Katara blushed as well and gave a small smile toward the Avatar. Just then before Katara said another word, Sokka called out; "Katara! I need help getting these weapons aboard the ship."

"I better go help him," she said quickly. Take care Aang." Aang was still in a love struck gaze he almost forgot to reply. "Ok you too! I'll be along shortly." As he turned around to face the ocean, his confidence was at its max level.

_They can say it's blind love  
But it's a fool who don't believe  
That I'd fly all the way to the moon  
Just to walk you down your street_

I can save the world  
Since the night your love saved me  
Maybe I can't save the world  
But as long as you believe  
Our love is even stronger  
Than god hoped it could be  
Baby, all it takes is  
Just a little faith in me  
To feel like  
I can save the world  
I can save the world

And Aang would save the world. He did it for everyone, but he did it especially for Katara. The person who always had faith in him, and the one he loved more than anything.

**(I got this idea and I'd thought I'd write it.) I might also write another Aang and Katara story based on the song "With Your Love" By Journey. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
